


The family I found

by swanfireism



Series: Princess Knight [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Zianna found out that one of the O'Kasis knights recently lost his wife due to illness.  Zianna takes it upon herself to help look after the grieving childAka I write backstory for my oc that is close to Vylad and Zane.  Please comment if you're interested in seeing more((Pre Garte turning into a jerk))
Relationships: Garte Ro'Meave/Zianna Ro'Meave
Series: Princess Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143302
Kudos: 1





	The family I found

It had only been only a week since his wife died. But Falkor knew he must continue his job. It was easier said then done when you had a very upset four year old to deal with.

Not many people in O'Kasis wanted to spend their time looking after a child when they had better things to do. He was so close to stepping down.

That was until the lord called him into the throne room. It was so short notice and he didn't want to keep Garte waiting so he brought Rivera.

He stepped into the throne room noticing that not only was the lord there but also his wife and one of their children. The black haired one he noted.

Upon entering Falkor's daughter hid behind him. 

"You wanted to see me Lord Garte?" Falkor gave a bow to him. 

"Yes. I see your daughter is with you." Garte noted.

The knight nodded. "I didn't know anyone who would take her on short notice." 

Rivera cautiously peaked out from her spot. The boy waved to her and she ducked back.

"She's not used to being around people. I apologise." 

"It's quite alright. I'm glad you brought her. We have heard about things. My wife wanted to reach out and offer her help." Garte gestured to Zianna.

"Help?" Falkor asked confused.

Zianna spoke. 

"I suggest I place here for your girl and you. You're one of our most trusted knights. I want to help you with your daughter if needed." Zianna said.

Falkor was speachless. He bowed to them again.

"This means a lot. You have no idea."

"I think in the end it will benefit us both." Garte said. 

* * *

It was a slow transition for Rivera to warm up to Zianna. It took at least a week. 

Zianna was patient with her and it warmed Falkor's heart. 

Once he was sure that he could leave Rivera alone with Zianna he took a shift to help patrol during the day.

Rivera cried for an hour in a half untill Zianna was able to calm her. 

Now was time to meet the boys formally. They where outside playing. Well untill the saw their mother. 

All of them rushed over.

"Mommy!" 

Zianna giggled hugging her boys as Rivera stood behind her.

The parted and looked to the girl.

She was the youngest boys size maybe a bit smaller. She had blond hair and her left eye was brown and her right eye was blue. She was also notably in peasant clothes.

"Mommy who's she?" The brown haired boy said. 

"This is Rivera. She and her father are going to be staying with us from now on. Can you introduce yourselves?" Zianna asked politly 

"I'm Garroth." The blonde said.

"Zane." The black haired boy said.

"I'm Vylad. It's really good to meet you! We should be best friends."

"Y-you want to be best friends?" She spoke up. Vylad nodded which made her smile and she walked closer. "I've never had a best friend."

"Well you do now! Wanna play with us?" 

Rivera nodded. This was gonna be the start of a good friendship she can tell 


End file.
